Meant For Eachother:III
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Updated March 7,2005! Stuff happens, wanna know? Come inside and find out. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out:)
1. Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor do I want to. I just love to write fanfiction.  
  
Summary: A few days after Paige's death.  
  
Here's the jist of it. When the sisters vanquished Cole in Centennial Charmed, Paige was called on an assignment to help vanquish a rising Source, the catch was to work with Cole secretly. They had to pretend they were a couple but during the time fell in love. After they successfully vanquished Dezax, they secretly dated. Paige found out about Cole being possessed by the Source earlier, so no problem right? Not Right! Paige is pregnant and Cole got shot with a poisonous arrow , Paige had to make a decision. She decided to take a risk and orb Cole to the manor. With Phoebe pissed and Piper shocked they cured Cole but kicked Paige out of the manor. In the sequel she moved in with Cole. Phoebe is bitter and paranoid but admits she loves Cole. But she is mad because she had a premonition of her unborn son and Paige reading together. Cole tells Phoebe Ben wants nothing to do with her and frankly neither does he. Phoebe shocked and hurt leaves the penthouse. Paige almost at the end of her pregnancy hides her illness. When she goes into labor she passes out and is rushed to the hospital. Ava tells Leo, Piper, and Phoebe that Paige has a heart condition and is dying. After giving birth to Evelyn, Paige tells Cole and he is distraught. He gives Paige a wedding in the hospital room with the whole family dead and alive, with Glen, Darryl, and Sam. Paige and Phoebe reconcile after Phoebe pours her heart out. Cole and Paige go to a hill to watch the sun go down and then Paige dies. Sniff. This takes place a few days after her death.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Those flowers are wrong" said Paige leaning against the tree. "Everything is so sad"  
  
She nodded to the woman popping from behind the tree.  
  
"Prue what do you think?" asked Paige.  
  
"I think everything is wrong" said Prue.  
  
They watched as everyone starting to leave the funeral. Cole carried Evelyn in his arms. Piper and Phoebe were holding hands and Leo was dragging behind.  
  
"That was lovely" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Piper nodded. "I guess so"  
  
Paige looked at her family.  
  
"Oh Cole" said Paige. "Why can't they see us?"  
  
"We don't want to be seen" said Prue sadly.  
  
Paige nodded. "They'll try the summoning spell"  
  
"It won't work for awhile" said Prue. "Piper still hasn't the courage to see me which is fine"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I better go back" said Prue. "Andy's calling me"  
  
"I'll see you later" said Paige. "I might visit my parents"  
  
Prue nodded and orbed out. Paige watched her family climb into the car and frowned.  
  
Paige sat on the stairs and watched everyone drink coffee and eat. Glen was talking to Phoebe. Piper and Leo were on the couch, but Cole wasn't to be seen. Paige went upstairs boredly. She ignored The Elders call, frankly it was bothering her. She entered her old bedroom. Cole was changing Evelyn's diaper with frustration. Paige saw Phoebe walk in.  
  
"I'll help" said Phoebe. She finished with Evelyn and started feeding her.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Going back to the penthouse?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole nodded. Phoebe touched his hand.  
  
"Please stay" whispered Phoebe. She looked into his eyes with sadness. Cole sat next to her.  
  
"I don't know" said Cole. "This doesn't seem real"  
  
"I know" said Phoebe. "Two years ago I buried my older sister, now I buried my younger one"  
  
Cole looked at her and Evelyn.  
  
"How's Ben?" asked Phoebe taking a breath.  
  
"He's good" said Cole. "I don't know if he'll be granted back to earth"  
  
"I could help" said Phoebe softly.  
  
Cole shook his head. Paige watched with interest and eyeing Phoebe suspiciously. She hoped Phoebe wasn't trying to pull something cause she would get her, even after death.  
  
I guess the Phoebe and Paige feud isn't over. Did you really think the love triangle was going to end so soon? Well then your in more than you bargained for. 


	2. Score One

Chapter 2  
  
Cole woke up to some noise coming from the kitchen. He got up quickly and checked on Evelyn who was sleeping. He went to the living room energy ball in hand, he sighed when he saw Phoebe pouring coffee.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing here?" asked Cole.  
  
"Sorry" said Phoebe. "I still had my spare key and decided to make you breakfast"  
  
"I'm not hungry" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe looked at him in his boxers, no shirt, and messy hair. Cole noticed her staring and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and switched on the shower. Phoebe took a bottle from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. She looked at the picture of Cole and Paige on a beach in Rome, on the table. Then on top of the mantle was two pictures, one of the wedding in Las Vegas, and the one in the hospital. No sign that Phoebe had once been his love. The bottle was done. Phoebe took it out and entered Cole's bedroom. Evelyn was still sleep. She spotted Cole's shirt on the chair. She picked it up and brought it to her nose. She smelled his scent and forced herself a premonition.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Cole annoyed.  
  
Phoebe tossed the shirt in the hamper.  
  
"Cleaning" lied Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at her suspiciously. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Elise is going to kill me" said Phoebe. "Look why don't you bring Evelyn over tonight"  
  
"Sure" said Cole. "Piper wanted to see her and I don't want to keep Evelyn away. So about 6"  
  
"See you later" said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe sat at her desk typing when the door opened.  
  
"Jason" said Phoebe.  
  
He was the new owner of The Bay.  
  
"You called?" asked Jason smiling.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to take you up on your offer" said Phoebe.  
  
"Dinner, great" said Jason.  
  
"At my house" said Phoebe "Around 5:30, 6"  
  
"Ok" said Jason leaving.  
  
Phoebe ran in the manor to be greeted by Cole.  
  
"Whoa" cried Phoebe.  
  
Piper was sitting with Evelyn.  
  
"You were supposed to come tonight" said Phoebe.  
  
"I had a feeling to come early" said Cole. "Maybe it was Paige"  
  
"You damn right it is" said Paige standing by the door.  
  
Phoebe stomped upstairs and entered her room. She got on the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Jason, it's Phoebe" said Phoebe. "I have to cancel tonight"  
  
"Okay, maybe tomorrow" said Jason.  
  
"Maybe" said Phoebe. She slammed the phone down.  
  
Paige stood in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Score one for Paige" she said.  
  
Can you feel the tension. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	3. Jason?

Meant for eachother III  
  
A/N: ColeTurner4ever is back with this story. I'm really sorry for being gone two months and a half. I had other stories in mind. School was ending, I got lost with this story and trilogies really bite sometimes. Now I know why you run out of good ideas, but I'm back with fresh thoughts. I was also completing a story called Moving on and loving it, some of you might know of it. It's really good if you want to check it out. I promise to bring my priorities to this story but school started and Geometry is getting on my nerves and they messed up my schedule. They never gave me biology. So anyway here's the story. Please ReVieW.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Next day  
  
"Cole Evelyn will be fine" said Piper smiling. "We're still witches"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "But please take care of her"  
  
"I promise on Paige's grave" said Piper.  
  
Cole nodded and put down the fully loaded diaper bag. Leo walked in.  
  
"I just need to tell my boss some plans" said Cole.  
  
"What are you going to do with Evelyn when you go back to work?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'll take her to work" said Cole.  
  
Cole looked exhausted. Piper shifted and swallowed.  
  
"Um Cole" started Piper. "With you being a single father and all and with Evelyn just out of the hospital. I was wondering if you would move back in"  
  
Cole looked at her surprisingly and scratched his head. Leo looked at Piper.  
  
"It doesn't have to be forever" said Piper. "I could help you out with Evelyn, you can get some sleep, and get back on track for a few months"  
  
"Piper can I talk to you?" asked Leo guiding Piper away.  
  
Piper smiled at Evelyn.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Leo while Piper placed Evelyn in the bassinet. "Months ago you wanted to vanquish him, what about Phoebe? She's not going to like this"  
  
"I promised Paige I would start trusting Cole and he really loved Paige" said Piper. "I've grown to love him also and he's struggling. Phoebe got over that recently"  
  
They heard the door shut and Phoebe walked in. Evelyn started crying. Cole ran in his eyes alarmed. He picked up Evelyn and rocked her.  
  
"Shh" said Cole. "It's okay"  
  
Evelyn immediately stopped and smiled at her daddy.  
  
"Look who's a daddy's girl" said Piper.  
  
"Piper wants Cole to move in" said Leo.  
  
"I think it's a great idea" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
Leo's mouth dropped open and Piper nudged him.  
  
"I'll think about it" said Cole yawning. "but now I have to go"  
  
He kissed his daughter and handed her to Piper.  
  
"Ok everything is in there" said Cole. "Call me, my cell, or just yell, I really just sense her cries. So I'll be here in a quick shimmer"  
  
"Cole" said Piper. "Everything will be fine"  
  
"Alright" said Cole taking a breath. "I'll be here at 6 on the dot"  
  
He waved at Evelyn and left.  
  
"He's really into it" said Leo surprisingly.  
  
"I always thought he would be a good dad" said Phoebe.  
  
Though he should've been with me and my son, thought Phoebe.  
  
She looked at Evelyn, but Evelyn buried her face in Piper's chest.  
  
"She's so beautiful" said Piper. "She has Paige's eyes"  
  
"I have to get ready" said Phoebe. "I'm having a date tonight"  
  
"Well Cole is coming in two hours so we're going to leave downstairs all to you" said Piper. She took Evelyn upstairs and Piper followed.  
  
  
  
Phoebe watched Jason talk he finished his wine and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not the talkative type" said Phoebe. "I like to skip the talk and go straight to the action"  
  
"This is like the first date" said Jason.  
  
"Never had sex on the first date?" asked Phoebe.  
  
She kissed his neck.  
  
"This is not really my kind of place" said Jason.  
  
"Get over it" moaned Phoebe taking off her shirt.  
  
Phoebe looked at Jason but actually in her mind saw Cole.  
  
"I love you" whispered Phoebe.  
  
They kissed very heatedly. Someone cleared their throat. Phoebe and Jason looked up.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe innocently. She got up and put her shirt back on blushing. Jason fixed himself up also. "Jason this is my ex-husband Cole, and Cole this is Jason my boss"  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows. "Nice to meet you"  
  
Jason nodded embarrassly. Leo came down in boxers and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Piper is bringing Evelyn down" said Leo.  
  
"Who's Evelyn?" asked Jason.  
  
"My daughter" said Cole gathering up her diaper bag.  
  
Piper came downstairs with Evelyn.  
  
"She's beautiful" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you" said Cole taking her.  
  
Piper hugged Cole.  
  
"Take care of yourself and my niece" said Piper.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow"  
  
He nodded at Leo and left.  
  
"Jason I'm tired" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah I better go" said Jason. He kissed her and left.  
  
"Paige just died and you're making out on the couch" said Piper.  
  
"Boss" said Phoebe heading upstairs.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was laying on her bed awake. The curtains were fluttering and she was bored. She stood up and put a black dress on with a black jacket and some boots. She pulled out a map and a pendulum and held the crystal over it. The crystal dropped and Phoebe smiled. She grabbed her purse and left.  
  
  
  
Phoebe went inside a building. Music filled the air, as well as some moaning coming from a room.  
  
"Demonic strip club" muttered Phoebe. "Nice"  
  
A tall man with brown hair stepped in her way.  
  
"Witches are not welcomed" growled the demon. He raised his arm and an energy ball appeared. Phoebe flashed money in his face and it disappeared.  
  
"Two hundred" said Phoebe. "I'm looking for a male shapeshifter, preferably young, new and fresh"  
  
The demon told her to wait. He came back and snatched the money away.  
  
"Go all the way to the back and no trouble" said the demon.  
  
"Wouldn't think about it" said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe walked in. Men were getting lap dances on the bar. Phoebe went to the back and there were red curtains. There was a couch and a bowl of grapes. A man with black hair and green eyes looked at her. Phoebe sat down and ate a grape.  
  
"We're going to have a role playing game" said Phoebe. She pulled out a picture.  
  
"Turn into him" ordered Phoebe.  
  
The demon obeyed and turned into Cole.  
  
"I'm Phoebe and you're Cole" said Phoebe.  
  
She took off her dress and "Cole" smiled.  
  
"I'm going to like this" said "Cole"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
What do you think will happen? Phoebe Is going bananas. What comes around goes around. Like I said I will update more often. Please ReViEw!! 


	4. Evelyn's first power

Meant For Eachother III  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cole sat on his couch staring at a picture of Paige. He ran his hand over it and then set it down. Evelyn was sleeping in her bassinet. Cole then opened his briefcase and brought some papers out. He heard knocking on the door. Cole stood up and answered it.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Phoebe wearing a pick sundress walked in.  
  
"I didn't take you for the pink type" said Cole.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Well I didn't take you for the father type" said Phoebe glancing at Evelyn's bassinet.  
  
Cole put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Are you going to offer your ex-wife a drink?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" asked Cole.  
  
"No" said Phoebe playing innocent. "But thank you for asking.  
  
Cole tightened his fist in his pocket. Paige standing by the door also had the same reaction.  
  
"Get out of my house" cried Paige. "And away from my daughter"  
  
Phoebe felt a shiver.  
  
"Did you fell that?" asked Phoebe steadying herself.  
  
"No" said Cole. "Wait here a minute. I have something for you"  
  
He walked to his bedroom as Phoebe crept up to the bassinet. Evelyn opened her eyes and mouth twisted to an O. Suddenly a barrier surrounded the bassinet and Phoebe went flying across the room.  
  
"What the hell?" cried Paige and Phoebe. Paige looked at Phoebe curiously and scanned her but couldn't find any demonic possessions or spells. Paige walked up to her daughter as Phoebe stood up.  
  
"What is it about you, Pheebs" muttered Paige as Cole walked in.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and the box he had in his hand.  
  
"What is this?" asked Phoebe taking it.  
  
"It's your stuff you left" said Cole putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Prue appeared next to Cole and raised her hand.  
  
"Prue" cried Paige.  
  
"I'm just playing" said Prue watching the scene play out. "You know I'm growing fond of your husband"  
  
She walked over to Evelyn who started giggling. Cole glanced at his daughter, smiled and then went back to the conversation with Phoebe who was steaming.  
  
"Prue we have to talk" said Paige grabbing her sister's hand and orbing her away. Phoebe swore she saw a few orbs but dismissed it.  
  
"So this is it?" asked Phoebe. "The closure to our relationship"  
  
"At least the romantic one" said Cole.  
  
"You think we could be friends after all this hell" cried Phoebe. "I'm leaving"  
  
Cole opened the door and she marched out as Evelyn clapped.  
  
  
  
"This is serious" said Prue. "Why would Evelyn put up a barrier?"  
  
"I don't know" said Paige. "Phoebe's not evil"  
  
"Maybe Evelyn doesn't trust her" said Prue. "That's the Cole in her, not trusting right away"  
  
"Phoebe is trying to get Cole back" said Paige.  
  
"Cole doesn't love her" said Prue seriously. "How many times do we have to have this conversation?"  
  
"I know I'm being silly" laughed Paige. "Of course Cole loves me, he practically despises Phoebe"  
  
"Yeah" said Prue.  
  
"Sorry" said Paige. "I shouldn't talk about Phoebe like that"  
  
"No Paige I see that Phoebe is betraying you" said Prue. "I also know that you miss Cole and Evelyn, but you'll get used to it"  
  
"As much as I love my parents, and you" said Paige. "You have Andy and I have no one, the love of my life and death is down there alone and scared, taking care of our daughter"  
  
Prue hugged Paige.  
  
  
  
Jason and Phoebe were in her room, Jason was kissing her neck while Phoebe boredly watched tv.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong with you?" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play" said Phoebe annoyed.  
  
Jason angrily stood up. He put his shirt and jacket on.  
  
"You know Phoebe you're a very sad person" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah I know" said Phoebe. "And you're not even that good in bed"  
  
Jason opened the door.  
  
"No wonder your ex left you" said Jason. "Your heart is closed"  
  
He shut the door. Jason cried out and threw a vase at the door shattering it. She stood up quickly and ran out to the attic. She shut the door and flipped open the Book of Shadows and turned to the page she was looking for.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Do you like? Lol. Please ReVieW! 


	5. Married

Meant for Eachother: III Chapter 5  
  
Three days later  
  
Cole was feeding Evelyn, she was sticking her tongue out and he smiled.  
  
"You look like your mother" said Cole.  
  
Paige watched from the couch. She missed Evelyn and Cole, being dead was boring and lonely. Evelyn clapped, Paige clapped too.  
  
"Alright little one" said Cole wiping her face with a washcloth. "Let's get you a bath and dressed"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Paige sneered. Cole carried Evelyn over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole without enthusiasm.  
  
She was holding coffee and a muffin.  
  
"Come in" said Cole moving out of the way.  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe glancing at Evelyn.  
  
She set the items on the table.  
  
"I brought this for you" said Phoebe. "Like a peace offering. I know I have been crowding you but I miss our friendship. I wish we can go back to when you were an undercover demon"  
  
"That was a nice friendship" said Cole smiling. "And I would like to get that back"  
  
"So can friends meet for lunch this afternoon?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well I have to bring Evelyn" said Cole. "But yeah, ok"  
  
"Actually" said Phoebe. "Piper could take her. I really want to talk and get things out into the air"  
  
"Alright" said Cole. "I'll pick you up at 2"  
  
"Great" said Phoebe walking towards the door. She smiled and walked out. Cole sighed and looked at Evelyn.  
  
"Well we can spend time together tonight" said Cole walking towards his bedroom.  
  
***Phoebe's office***  
  
Phoebe put on her lipstick and looked at the clock.  
  
"Come on Cole" muttered Phoebe. This was going to work out in her favor.  
  
There was a knock on her door and Phoebe looked up to see Cole walk in.  
  
"Hey Cole" said Phoebe cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Phoebe" said Cole. He handed her flowers.  
  
"Thanks Cole" said Phoebe placing them in a vase behind her. "Let's go"  
  
She started to walk to the door and felt her arm being grabbed.  
  
"Cole" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Cole kissed her passionately, Phoebe put her arms around his neck. They broke.  
  
"I love you" said Phoebe. "Let's get married"  
  
She and Cole ran out of the office.  
  
Paige watched helplessly. She had to get help. What the hell was wrong with Cole?  
  
***Manor***  
  
Paige orbed in the manor. She was going to be in so much trouble with The Elders.  
  
"Piper" called Paige.  
  
"Over here" said Piper.  
  
Paige turned around and saw her sister holding Evelyn. Piper had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're here" said Piper.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"It's not on good terms" said Paige. "Piper, Cole and Phoebe are getting married right now"  
  
"What?" cried Piper.  
  
"Phoebe has been trying to get him back" said Paige.  
  
"You and Phoebe reconciled" said Piper. "That feud was over"  
  
"Apparently she thought you lose your memory when you are dead" said Paige. "I've been watching her, and she's been going to demonic strip clubs and having people shapeshift into Cole. She's sick"  
  
"Paige calm down" said Piper. "We will find them. Can you sense them?"  
  
"No I can only follow them" said Paige. "They're not my charges and I'm not a full whitelighter yet. Remember I just died"  
  
"It's hard not to" said Piper lowly.  
  
"Sorry" said Paige. "I'm just worried"  
  
"Let's scry for Phoebe, ok" said Piper.  
  
***Church***  
  
Paige orbed Piper to the front of the church.  
  
"Getting pretty reckless" said Piper.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Let's go stop that wedding"  
  
"I think it's too late" said Piper.  
  
Paige looked over to the steps and saw Cole carrying Phoebe out. She had a bouquet in her hand. They kissed and Cole shimmered her away. Paige looked shockingly as did Piper.  
  
Paige orbed Piper back to the manor where Leo was in the living room with Evelyn.  
  
"Paige you okay?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige orbed out sadly and Piper sighed.  
  
"When I get a hold of that bastard" said Piper.  
  
"Phoebe and Cole got married?" asked Leo.  
  
"That's right" said Piper. "They are officially husband and wife"  
  
A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Hoped you liked it. Please ReViEw as there is more to come but only if I get reviews. 


	6. STOP!

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated. I've been working on my Profiler fanfiction and with the great reviews I don't want to lose them. Alright here is the next chapter.  
  
Paige was crying hysterically in her room chamber. Prue was hugging her while she cried. She was very disappointed in Phoebe. How could she? Poor Paige being dead she wasn't taking it well. Prue sighed and rocked her sister.  
  
"What was it?" asked Paige wiping her tears. "A love spell"  
  
"Which is personal gain" said Prue. "Something has to backfire"  
  
"I don't want to track him" said Paige. "My heart hurts"  
  
"Oh Paige" said Prue kissing her forehead. Prue sighed. "I'll go"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
Prue orbed away.  
  
***Motel***  
  
Cole was just lying there as Phoebe kissed his chest. She had hunger in her eyes.  
  
"This is right I know it is" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah" murmured Cole. He closed his eyes and a memory of Paige flashed through his mind. "Paige"  
  
Phoebe sat up. "Paige!"  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole. "Phoebe"  
  
Phoebe sneered and nibbled his ear. "I love you"  
  
Cole nodded. They didn't see Prue standing right by the corner of the hotel room.  
  
"We're going to have children and grow old together" said Phoebe. "Maybe we should move to New York though, or Florida"  
  
"Sure" said Cole. A mental picture of Evelyn, then different flashes of him and Paige getting married. Phoebe vanquishing him. Paige having her baby, Paige's funeral. "Oh my God!"  
  
He threw Phoebe off of him. She sat up.  
  
"Cole what's up with you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Get off of me!" screamed Cole. "What did you do to me?"  
  
He attempted to get back up but Phoebe slammed him back on the bed.  
  
"We're meant to be together" said Phoebe harshly. "Why don't you see that I love you?"  
  
She forced herself on him. She kissed him and clawed his shoulder. Cole tried to get Phoebe off of him but his demonic side wasn't cooperating and Phoebe seemed to be a lot stronger.  
  
"Phoebe stop!" screamed Cole tears falling down.  
  
Prue was desperately trying to get Phoebe off of Cole. Phoebe pulled herself up and punched him.  
  
"Fine then!" screamed Phoebe. "You don't deserve me!"  
  
She jumped right off and threw him of the bed.  
  
"Get the hell out you half-breed!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Cole was taken aback and embarassly got off the bed and got dressed quickly. He quickly exited thinking his car was outside. He walked across the street and heard someone call his name. Phoebe was in the middle of the street in her robe.  
  
"Why can't you love me?!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Tears were falling from Cole's empty blue eyes. He shook his head sadly. Phoebe seemed to be too distracted to see the red convertible speeding towards her. Cole noticed it and pushed Phoebe out of the way. Just to be hit by the car himself.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Phoebe as he saw his body roll two feet away from her. The driver got out. "Call 911"  
  
Prue quickly orbed out in tears.  
  
Phoebe ran to Cole's side. Blood was seeping out from a head wound.  
  
"I'm sorry!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Prue orbed back with Paige who ran to Cole's side also. She forced herself to her corporeal form.  
  
"Please" begged Paige. "I have to touch him"  
  
She saw Phoebe hysterically crying. Suddenly she saw Phoebe looking straight at her and noticed that she was in solid form.  
  
She turned to Prue. "Get Piper and Leo so he can heal him"  
  
Prue pointed to the driver. This made Paige cry harder and Prue went to retrieve her younger sister. Paige ran her hand through Cole's hair as Phoebe watched shockingly. Phoebe would have to wait one person mattered to her and she felt him slipping away.  
  
"You can't leave Evelyn" whispered Paige. "She needs her daddy. Don't leave her alone. Don't leave Piper or Leo. They love you they just don't show it as openly"  
  
"They're coming" said the driver who ran up. "I swear I didn't see him. I tried to stop"  
  
"It's not you that should be concerned" said Paige. She didn't look at Phoebe but she knew Phoebe got the message.  
  
"I'm going to put some clothes on" said Phoebe running away.  
  
Piper and Leo ran up. Prue couldn't be seen of course. Piper froze the driver.  
  
"Leo heal him" sobbed Piper. "He looks bad"  
  
"Where's my daughter?" asked Paige alarmed.  
  
"With Prue" said Piper.  
  
Leo put his hands over Cole ready to take all consequences. A yellow glow emerged for ten seconds then disappeared.  
  
"What happened?!" cried Paige.  
  
"I only could heal the internal bleeding" said Leo. "I think he's in a coma"  
  
A/N: How did you like that chapter? If you would like to be on the update list please leave your email in your review or put me on Author Alert. 


	7. Worried

Meant For Eachother III  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Paige was rocking back and forth on the plastic chair in the waiting room. Evelyn was asleep in her stroller and Prue was comforting Paige. Piper and Leo sat close to them quietly.  
  
"Paige I'm sorry" said Leo again. "I tried"  
  
"I know you did" said Paige wiping her falling tears. "It's alright. He'll make it I know he will"  
  
Phoebe walked in slowly and Paige stood up and punched Phoebe down on the floor.  
  
"You bitch" growled Paige.  
  
Prue put a soundproof barrier around Evelyn's stroller. Phoebe held her jaw and looked at her remaining family members who were staring at her coldly.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen" said Phoebe getting up. "I swear"  
  
"It happened" said Paige angrily. "That's the point and if he dies I will kill you"  
  
"Phoebe I don't think you should be here" said Piper. "At least not right now"  
  
"Ever" snapped Paige. "You are to never go near him!"  
  
Phoebe walked off hurt and in tears. Prue felt some sympathy but she saw the whole scene at the hotel how she forced himself on him. Casted a love spell, called him a half breed and yet he saved her life. Prue made a promise that she will never think another bad thought about him.  
  
A doctor finally emerged and Paige ran up.  
  
"Paige?" asked Piper confused.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Dr. Jones.  
  
"His dead wife" said Paige. "A witch and a whitelighter"  
  
"You will have to excuse my sister" said Piper. "She missed her medication"  
  
Paige sneered. "Come on spill"  
  
"He's unconscious" said Dr. Jones. "It's hard to tell when he'll wake up but it will be soon. He hurt his spine I'm surprised he's not paralyzed but he will have trouble walking. A few weeks in a wheelchair then physical therapy. He has slight amnesia also and a couple of broken ribs"  
  
Paige grabbed on to her sister's arms and cried. Dr. Jones walked away sadly.  
  
"Wait!" called Piper. "We need to see him"  
  
The doctor looked reluctant seeing as visiting hours was almost over.  
  
"We're his only family" said Piper.  
  
"Ten minutes" said Dr. Jones.  
  
Leo, Piper, and Paige followed him to the ICU. Prue stayed with Evelyn .They entered the room where Cole was lying with a respirator, and Iv and heart monitor attached to him.  
  
"You wanna be alone?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige nodded. "Thanks"  
  
Piper and Leo stayed at the door. Paige walked up to her love. She put a shaky hand up to his face and touched him. It has been so long, too long since she touched him.  
  
"I wish you could see me" said Paige. "My hair is long and black again. Prue is here too. I miss you and Evelyn so much there hasn't been a day where I hadn't seen you two. You are such a wonderful father. I want to be here I do baby"  
  
Paige kissed his hand.  
  
"They have such a warped love" said Piper as she and Leo started walking to the vending machines. "They fought all the time, and she never trusted him, she vanquished him. It's weird"  
  
Leo laughed. "It's very weird but anything can happen"  
  
"I can't believe he's not going to be able to walk" said Piper. "But thanks for healing him the best you could. He could be dead right now"  
  
Leo shrugged. "What are we going to do about Phoebe?"  
  
"I want Cole to move in the manor and I'm not taking no for an answer so either Phoebe sleeps in the basement or the living room" said Piper. "Or she can move out"  
  
"Alright only if you're sure" said Leo squeezing Piper's shoulders.  
  
"I think we should move out of our room" said Piper. "It's bigger and spacious. Cole needs it more than us with Evelyn and everything"  
  
"I'm right on it" said Leo. "but where will we go?"  
  
"Phoebe's room" said Piper. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow"  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Paige woke up sleepily from the side of Cole's bed. She must've falling asleep. She looked at Cole hoping he was awake but no change from last night. Paige stretched as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Ms I must ask you to step out" said the nurse. "Did you stay here all night?"  
  
"No I just got here" lied Paige. Actually she had just turned corporeal a few hours ago. She had been watching Cole all night.  
  
Paige got up and kissed Cole's cheek lightly.  
  
"I love you" said Paige.  
  
She walked out the room and ran her hand through her hair. Paige walked through the somewhat quiet hall to the waiting room where Piper and Leo were cuddled up in a blanket sleeping. Paige orbed to the penthouse. She walked into Cole's bedroom and saw the bed. She missed those blue satin sheets being wrapped in it. It was neatly made. Paige sniffed. She never liked to make the bed. Why make the bed when you're not even going to be in the room till bedtime where you will mess it up again. Paige laid down slowly on the bed and crawled to the pillow. She buried her face in it. His scent still lingered on it. A few tears fell from her face she didn't want to leave.  
  
"Paige" said a voice softly.  
  
Paige looked up and wiped her tears. She turned and looked at Prue.  
  
"Do you want to hold Evelyn?" asked Prue.  
  
Paige quickly nodded and stood up. She followed Prue into the living room where Evelyn was in her bassinet kicking her legs and seemed to be sad.  
  
"She misses her daddy" said Prue while putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Oh my little girl" said Paige picking up Evelyn gently. Evelyn squirmed a bit then settled in Paige's arms and giggled. Paige put her lips on Evelyn's forehead and rocked her. "My little Eve"  
  
Paige started to cry. "Prue I don't want to go back!"  
  
"I want to stay here!" sobbed Paige walking around the penthouse. "I want to be with my daughter and my husband"  
  
She looked up in the air. "You hear that I'm not going back, never!"  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I've been getting writer's block but I hope people stay with this fic. I have ideas for it. Please Review!! 


	8. Paralyz

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here it is...  
  
Two days later  
  
Much to the nurses dismay the group had been camping out in Cole's hospital room. One morning they heard moaning and whimpering. Paige immediately woke up along with the others.  
  
"Cole" said Paige as she ran up to him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Paige confusedly.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
Paige wiped the tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Sorry for what, baby?" asked Paige.  
  
"Dying and leaving Evelyn" said Cole.  
  
Paige smiled. "You're not dead honey" She pointed to Piper and Leo. "Just a little accident"  
  
Paige kissed him softly.  
  
"You're here" he whispered Cole touching Paige's face softly. "And your hair"  
  
Paige smiled and nodded.  
  
"I like it" he said.  
  
Paige kissed his hand.  
  
"We'll get a doctor" said Leo taking Piper away.  
  
"Where's Evelyn?" asked Cole.  
  
"With Prue" said Paige. "At the penthouse"  
  
Cole nodded. "I feel weird"  
  
"You were hurt badly" started Paige as the doctor walked in.  
  
Dr. Jones looked at Paige.  
  
"Can I go home?" asked Cole trying to sit himself up. He suddenly panicked. "Why can't I move my legs?"  
  
"Cole" started Paige.  
  
"Why?" asked Cole. "I can't feel my legs"  
  
"Mr. Turner calm down" said Dr. Jones.  
  
"CALM DOWN" shouted Cole.  
  
Paige touched Cole's face. "Sweetie you're temporarily paralyzed from the waist down"  
  
Cole opened his mouth.  
  
"She's right Mr. Turner" said Dr. Jones. "With physical therapy it should be two or three months at the most"  
  
"Everybody get out" said Cole. He flinched away from Paige feeling his whole world go down. Sure he was happy she was with him, but he was angry with everyone. How could he protect his little girl? How would he function? "Get out"  
  
Paige a little hurt nodded and kissed Cole's head before leading Piper and Leo out. Dr. Jones followed a little afterward.  
  
"Don't worry doctor we'll take care of him" said Piper. "He's just shocked"  
  
"I understand" said Dr. Jones.  
  
Dr. Jones walked away.  
  
"Where's that bitch?" muttered Paige.  
  
Piper grabbed Paige's arm.  
  
"Phoebe is still your sister" said Piper. "You can't do anything"  
  
"She is the reason he's in here" sobbed Paige. "That he can't walk"  
  
Piper smiled a little. "Cole's a tough guy I bet he'll be walking in a few weeks. Let's go to the cafeteria and find something to eat"  
  
As soon as they walked away Phoebe appeared from the corner in tears. It was all her fault. She walked to Cole's door and opened it. Cole was staring at the far wall. He looked at Phoebe and conjured an energy ball.  
  
"Get the hell away from me" he said his face tear stained and his face full of betrayal. "I trusted you I invited you into my home. I wanted to be friends"  
  
"Cole I never ever meant to hurt you" sobbed Phoebe.  
  
"Leave" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe didn't move.  
  
"Do you know I can't walk!" screamed Cole.  
  
Phoebe jumped.  
  
"I'm completely helpless" cried Cole. "How am I supposed to protect my little girl?"  
  
Paige entered the room red in the face. She grabbed Phoebe by the neck and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Was my left hook not clear enough?" asked Paige angrily.  
  
Piper came in and lightly pulled Paige away from Phoebe who coughed.  
  
"Phoebe we need to talk" said Piper. Piper had a firm face on. Phoebe was her sister but Cole was her brother in law and what Phoebe did was...was awful.  
  
Phoebe followed Piper into the waiting room.  
  
"Phoebe Cole and Evelyn are moving into the manor temporarily" said Piper. "I would love it to be permanently but that's Cole's decision"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Phoebe raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You have to move to the basement or the living room or I don't know" said Piper.  
  
"You're kicking me out of my own bedroom!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Cole needs my and Leo's room" said Piper. "So we need a room which is yours. I mean if you are sorry and feel so guilty you will do this"  
  
Phoebe paced around. "I mean him back in our house is too soon"  
  
"The guy can't walk Phoebe" said Piper. "And we live a magical life. We have to protect Evelyn"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I'll move into Paige's old room, that's the deal but you can't force me to do anything else"  
  
"Fine" said Piper sighing. "Leo's making all the arrangements cause I don't think Cole will want to be staying here very long"  
  
A/N: Please review... 


	9. Trouble

A/N: Finally I updated!!!! Ahh I hope people are still interested. I will finish this fic. Real Life and writer's block gets to you so here's a not so big chapter but one to keep you occupied and wanting more:)

Meant for Eachother III

Chapter 9

"Where's Cole?" asked Piper as she fed Evelyn.

Leo looked up from the paper. "I helped him get ready an hour ago, he might be still upstairs, should I check?"

"Maybe I should" said Piper. "What happened to Paige?"

"The Elders are detaining her till they have a meeting" said Leo.

"What?!" cried Piper.

"They are considering giving Paige her life back" said Leo. "With all the circumstances, but it has to pass through The High Council"

"Is there any way we could help?" asked Piper.

Leo shook his head.

"I want to talk to Phoebe also" said Piper. "See what's wrong? She's messed up and now she feels so guilty"

"And we do not want two depressed people in the house" said Leo.

"Go talk to Cole" said Piper softly.

"Ok" said Leo.

"Tell him I'll bring Evelyn after her bath" said Piper.

Before Leo could get up Cole shimmered in the kitchen. Piper jumped.

"You scared me" said Piper.

Cole smirked. "I wanted to thank you for doing all this for me"

Piper smiled. "We're glad to after everything you have done for us"

Cole sighed and started to wheel himself out of the room.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Piper.

"I'm feeling a little nauseous" said Cole.

"The doctor said you should eat and get your strength" said Leo.

"I'll eat in an hour" said Cole wheeling out.

Piper sighed and collected Cole's plate. Leo grabbed Evelyn.

Phoebe walked in through the back door.

"Hi" said Phoebe.

"I thought you went to work" said Leo.

Phoebe shook her head. "I went jogging in the park get my mind off of things..."

"Things like Cole?" asked Piper getting ready to wash dishes.

Phoebe shrugged. "That and other things, do you think I could talk to him? You know like maybe this time he won't threaten me with an energy ball?"

"I guess it won't hurt to try" said Leo. "But he might not be up to forgiving you just yet"

"I don't expect it" said Phoebe. "But I'm going to try"

She sighed and walked into the living room. It was empty. She could only hear the ticking of the grandfather clock. What a quiet day...She walked into the sunroom and watched him from the doorway.

He was leaning in his wheelchair, wearing jeans and a simple blue shirt staring outside. His eyes were almost sad and empty.

Phoebe couldn't tear away even though the voice in her head screamed at her to turn away.

She stepped in the room further.

"Cole" she said nervously.

He glanced at her then back at the window.

"Something you forgot to say that night?" he asked coldly.

Phoebe cleared her throat and sat on a chair next to him.

"That night I was being stupid" said Phoebe looking into her hands. "When you said you didn't want me I just went wild, I threw you out trying to hurt you in any way I can. Putting a love spell on you was wrong, I was wrong. I can't take you away from Paige I now know that and I wish I could take it all back because even though I did all those horrible things to you, you saved my life"

"But you can't take it back Phoebe" said Cole glaring at her with piercing eyes. "I can't walk because of _you_ and now I don't know what to do anymore. I can't be a father in this thing. I can't be around you right now..."

"Cole please"

"No Phoebe no more" said Cole. "I'm done being your friend, your hero"

He shimmered away and Phoebe looked around. Then she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Later that day

Cole was in the living room watching tv. Leo was out getting a couple things for dinner, Phoebe was in her room, and Piper was in the kitchen making dinner. He sat there boredly with a glum expression on his face just thinking about stuff.

"Cole are you thirsty?" asked Piper from the kitchen.

"No" said Cole. Suddenly he heard Evelyn crying upstairs. He wheeled himself towards the stairs then shimmered upstairs.

He shimmered in his room where Evelyn was crying in her crib. He wheeled himself towards the crib but couldn't reach over the bar to get to her.

"I'm here baby" said Cole.

Evelyn kept crying. She wanted to be held. Piper ran in.

"Aww what's wrong?"

She picked up Evelyn and handed her to Cole.

"Thanks" said Cole not looking at her. Piper stepped back and watched as Evelyn calmed down but just a little. Cole tried rocking her but that didn't work and he knew what usually did work. Tears came to his eyes then.

"Piper can you take her?" asked Cole. "Dance with her a little she likes that"

Piper gently took Evelyn and did just that she quieted down. Cole smiled at Piper and shimmered down stairs. Tears fell from his dull blue eyes. He couldn't take the immobility anymore. He couldn't even freaking reach Evelyn over the bars. If he couldn't do that...Evelyn didn't need him if Paige came back then she could take care of Evelyn without worrying about him. No one would have to take care of him.

He wheeled himself to the kitchen and opened the basement door and looked at the steps. He tightened his hands on the wheels. He hated feeling helpless and he wasn't going to be.

Evelyn's Room

Piper put a sleeping Evelyn back in the crib when she heard a crash downstairs.

"COLE!"

A/N: Okay what'd you think? Review and I promise not to wait so long to update. I want to finish this fic up before the end of fall.


	10. Talk

A/N: Sorry really sorry for the long wait, but Muse was tired and was into Pi/C, and Sam and John fics. Anyway I'm keeping with this story and I'm planning it out all the way to the end. So stay tuned, and review. It helps keep the muse going…   
Meant For Eachother 

Chapter 10

Piper ran downstairs worriedly and saw Cole wheel in the living room.

"What was that?" she asked.

Cole shrugged as he looked around. Piper spotted a whole in the window and groaned as she walked into the living room and saw the culprit on the floor. She picked it up and held it for Cole to see.

"A baseball" said Piper sighing. They heard the door shut and in came Leo with two bags of groceries. "Leo we have a broken window"

Leo grimaces as he surveyed the damage.

"Didn't Paige have a spell for that?" asked Leo.

"Leo!"

"Ok ok" said Leo rolling his eyes. He looked to Cole who gave him a small smile. Leo had tried everything to make Cole comfortable but he knew that the only person that could do it would possibly never show up again. Paige's birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. Maybe she'll show up then. Time will tell…

"Leo what did you buy?" asked Piper.

"A bunch of stuff we needed and some Chinese food" said Leo knowing that was Cole's favorite take out dish.

Piper rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine"

Leo and Piper started walking to the kitchen. Leo turned around and looked at Cole.

"Hey man you coming?"

Cole nodded and wheeled towards him. The thoughts that were running through his mind scared him. How could he ever think to kill himself? He couldn't do that to Evelyn or to Piper and Leo. He was family…finally.

Later that Night

Phoebe walked in the Manor holding her high heeled shoes. She had just come from a date and it had been a relatively good one. That was surprising. Lately she didn't feel the need to date especially what happened with Cole but her sister had advised that she get out of the house and not just for work. Whether a second date was in question she didn't know. She saw that the kitchen light was on and a voice. Phoebe walked in the kitchen and saw Paige holding her daughter lovingly and humming to her. Paige truly looked like an angel.

"Hi" said Paige looking at her.

"Hey" said Phoebe.

Evelyn looked to Phoebe with her sleepy eyes.

"Does this mean you're staying?" asked Phoebe.

"Not exactly" said Paige sighing. "They're playing games with me I think. There are a few times where I can get out but then I get called upon. I just wanted to visit my family and my daughter"

"Did Cole see you?" asked Phoebe. "He misses you, we all do"

"No he didn't" said Paige. "He needs to rest and I don't want to get his hopes high. It's better this way"

"But Paige he's depressed" said Phoebe.

"I know he is" said Paige. "He tried to kill himself this afternoon"

"What?"

Paige nodded sadly and cast her eyes down. "He doesn't have hope. He believes he's weak and that even Evelyn doesn't need him. Now he has more of a will to stay alive but that doesn't mean that he doesn't think about it"

Phoebe leaned against the doorway.

"This is all my fault" said Phoebe. "Everything was good between the three of us and then I had to cast that spell. I'm so sorry Paige you have to believe me"

"I know you are Pheebs" said Paige as she rocked her daughter. "But Cole doesn't know that. He doesn't want to forgive you so easily. You have to earn his trust back Phoebe. He needs you I know he does. You two need eachother to get through this"

"Paige what do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "Cole and I are over. You're the only one in his heart"

"Phoebe I'm not saying get married to the guy" said Paige. "But you were his first and true love. You brought the Cole we love out of that shell and you will always be in his heart no matter what. He will always need you, he'll always love you"

Phoebe wiped her tears away. "So much wisdom from my younger sister"

Paige smiled. "Use it as much as he pulls away you need to push. Trust me"

"Ok" said Phoebe nodding.

"Alright" said Paige sighing. "I have to go. Don't tell anyone I was here"

Phoebe smiled confusedly as Paige put Evelyn in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe was even more surprised when Evelyn didn't even cry or squirm.

"She trusts that you mean well" said Paige. "Cole will see that and that will be the first step"

She kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Thank you Paige" said Phoebe.

Paige smiled and orbed away.

"Starting tomorrow" murmured Phoebe.

Tomorrow she would make things right.

A/N: Thanks for reading and review. Starting to write next chapter now…


End file.
